It is a commonly known that regular exercise is linked to increased health and increased life expectancy. With today's automated lifestyles regular physical exercise is something that most people must consciously add to their daily activities. To make the most productive use of the person's time the design of particular machines are used to facilitate this process in a safer manner. For most people, much of the underlining goal is to reduce body fat. To do this the greatest amount of work must be accomplished by the exercising person. This will invariably utilize the larger muscle groups in the body, which include the legs. An optimal design will include the ability to exercise both aerobically at a low intensity for a long period of time and anaerobically at a high intensity for a shorter period of time and the device should be fun to use. If the person does not enjoy using the machine, it will inevitably end up in the garage.
Exercise and therapeutic training devices come in many forms. As is generally known, such exercise devices can include stationary bicycles such as those of the reclining and vertical type. Further to this extent, there are such devices that are simulated stepping machines which allow one to step upwardly and downwardly to simulate a climbing of stairs. Also well known are treadmills that simulate running, jogging, and walking vigorously.
There are other well known devices that not only include cycling but also efforts related to treadmill workouts. Treadmills generally permit a user to walk, jog or run on a stationary machine. However, they are considered impact devices which in some cases are not as beneficial to the user as for example a low impact device such as a bicycle whether it be a reclining or vertical bicycle or such stepping machines as are known in the art.
There are exercise trainers that are currently known in the art that simulate a running, walking, or jogging effort on a pair of pedals. These pedals are physically connected to cranks that are under a load. Such exercise trainers can have their pedals trace a path approximating an ellipse or what can be considered as a modified elliptical path. One of the drawbacks of such modified elliptical paths is that the major axis of the path is limited to being twice the crank's length.
Several types of exercise equipment are currently in use to provide exercise to persons who wish to keep physically fit without venturing out of doors. One of the most popular of the exercise devices has been the stationary exercise bicycle. Early exercise bicycles were very much like real bicycles, except mounted on stands that prevented the wheels from contacting the ground so that the pedaling of the bicycle turned the wheel but did not propel the bicycle. More sophisticated bicycle-simulating equipment has been developed through the years until the exercise bicycles of today, which sometimes do not even resemble standard bicycles and consist primarily of bicycle cranks driven by the feet of the exerciser and drivingly coupled, usually by a chain drive, to a flywheel to provide resistance to the pedal motion, thereby providing the exerciser with a force to work against. Both the appearance and the functional features of exercise bicycles are continuously undergoing change and improvement, however, the typical exercise bicycle still utilizes some sort of a chain-driven wheel, whether it be a lightweight spooked wheel of the true bicycle type or a heavier flywheel, that rotates in a vertical plane about an axis parallel to the axis about which the pedals are moved.
The construction and operation of a traditional indoor fitness bike primarily provides exercisers a direct exercise for both legs by simulating the pedaling movements of a bicycle. Of course, the fitness bike can come with a frictional resistance adjusting device, so that the exercisers can adjust the frictional force to an appropriate resistance to achieve the desired objective and effect of exercising the legs. Undeniably, the operation of a fitness bike of this kind surely has the exercising effect and objective. However, such simple operation method and exercise mode for providing the pedaling exercise is obviously monotonous and boring, and thus it is an adverse factor to the expected exercising effect.
There are many different exercise bicycles: the stationary bike, the upright bike and the recumbent bike. These devices have many benefits: they are affordable; they provide a much lower impact on your joints and ligaments than other piece of exercise equipment like a treadmill or stair climber. This can result in less chance of sustained injury over time and can also be great for people with joint problems, arthritis, etc.; they are much safer than other forms of exercise equipment. A user can slip and fall on a treadmill; a user can lose their balance on an elliptical trainer. It is much more difficult to fall off or injure one's self on an exercise bike. This makes the exercise bike a great alternative for the elderly exerciser or someone who is new to exercise equipment in general; a user can entertain himself while exercising, such as reading or watching television or watching a movie or the like; and most of these devices are more comfortable than other exercise devices.
Due to its comfort, the recumbent bike has gained popularity. The recumbent bike reclines at an angle. Many have bucket seats that offer back support. Many riders find less strain on their knees and back. The recumbent exercise bike provides the body with more relaxation while exercising. The body is more reclined than an upright exercise bike, and the seat will generally have a back to it for a resting position. For this reason, a recumbent bike is usually very beneficial for someone with back problems. Also, your legs will be out in front of you instead of below you, so resistance from the pedals may be a bit higher. The recumbent exercise bike is a fantastic machine for anyone who enjoys a more relaxing workout with less intensity, but it will still get your heart rate up and keep you active.
Due to the nature of their injuries, physically disabled persons, e.g., quadriplegics and paraplegics can not exercise the nonfunctional parts of their bodies. To preserve muscle tone and strength, the large muscle groups must be worked by some external means. These muscles may be worked by a physical therapist who will move the body parts that need work.
However, the inventor has observed that most exercise devices, including the above-discussed bikes and recumbent bikes, are not well suited to individuals who are either disabled or who have suffered an injury that prevents them from putting pressure on their joints. Therefore, the inventor has noted a need for an exercise device, specifically a recumbent bike, that can be used by a disabled individual or by one who cannot place pressure on his joints.